


Table of gods

by jajafilm



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ancients, Gods, Kindness, Translation, Wisdom, faith - Freeform, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is crossover Stargate SG-1 and Doctor Who.<br/>This is Daniel's translation of one of the plates which were found on PX1-898.<br/>Watch what was the gradual development of culture and religion, what people respected over time and with change of culture, derive the important visits of foreign cultures and intervention of people's minds and the history of the planet with the designation PX1-898.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table of gods

#  Table of gods

_This is Daniel's translation of one of the plates which were found on PX1-898._

 

They were the gods who knew how to travel across thousands of miles of light star circle, who have lived for centuries in foreign bodies, who dominated many worlds and trillions of believers who owned the huge space ships and military men who willingly killed and died in their name. Gods who have managed to conquer the human mind. They could curse a man, or make him sick so terrible disease, that you can't imagine. They could one powerful wave of his hand to kill a man and then revive him. **_Despite the cruelty about their divinity wasn't dispute, because there was no doubt of their powers._**

 

And then there were other gods. The gods, who could not only travel across thousands of miles of light star circle, but they could construct it. They knew the mysteries of space, matter, time and the whole universe. They could much, heal surely dying, raise the dead, save the world, to change history and rise to the level of level of being, without burdensome transience the physical body. However, they pledged that they wouldn't to interfere in matters or less advanced civilizations then they are, and they will let normal course of things. They didn't want to be judges or executioners, because they just knew, how things are, but they didn't knew, what things should be. **_However, about their divinity wasn't dispute, because there was no doubt about their wisdom._**

 

And then there was the man. Traveler who could go anywhere in the whole space and time, which had knowledge of ancient gods, but from which time to time forgot something. A man who could speak all the languages of the universe, who has lived many, many years and in that time saw and experienced incredible. The man, a powerful warrior who has vowed to protect the weak and innocent, to protect the entire universe, always standing against evil without a single weapon, miraculously bringing hope and salvation. One man... the only one crazy man... One unique mad, lonely man who never told himself that he has a divine origin and prefer hiding in the shadows or behind the mask of a child. Nevertheless everyone knew what he was and they composed in his honor poems and odes. **_About his divinity wasn't dispute, because there was no doubt about his goodness._**


End file.
